Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a quick connector assembly for establishing a fluid-tight union between fluid conduits, and more particularly to a quick connector assembly for securing an insertion member within a receiving member to convey fluids therethrough.
Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As is well known, a type of coupling, commonly referred to as a “quick connector,” is used to quickly and simply connecting tubes or conduits to one another. Quick connector assemblies connect an insertion member to a receiving member to convey fluids therethrough in a variety of liquid and gas systems to provide a connection between a pair of components for establishing a continuous flow path therebetween. For example, in automotive applications, quick connectors are used in various air/vapor management systems such as evaporative emissions systems, crankcase ventilation systems, and brake boost and engine vacuum systems. In addition to these gas management systems, quick connectors can also be used in fluid delivery systems such as, for example, liquid fuel and windshield washer applications. The benefits of quick connectors in automotive applications include their intended ease of assembly and subsequent replacement, a reduction in the number of leak paths, a reduction in the number of system components, and the containment of hydrocarbon emissions.
Despite the increasing opportunity to use quick connectors in motor vehicle gas management and liquid delivery systems, a need still exists to provide a superior, reliable mounting arrangement between one of the male and female connector components, typically the male port connector, and its adjoining wall structure. A further need exists to ensure the connection is made as intended, to avoid an unwanted leaking between the connected members after assembly and while in use. Ideally, this would be accomplished by providing a mounting arrangement that is quick to assemble and reduces fabrication complexity and permits modular connection of a wide variety of connectors.